


That's my girl

by Princess_Unikitty



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Au where harumi joined the ninja and isn’t evil (yet), F/F, LEt mE hELp yOU reLaX, Nya has big tiddies sent tweet, She has a crush on Nya and honestly who doesn’t lmao, Smut, that moment when your idol offers to fuck you, two girls kissing mwah mwah, waterjade, waterjade shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Unikitty/pseuds/Princess_Unikitty
Summary: Harumi is sore from training and Nya offers to help her relax.  They end up fucking, of course.
Relationships: Harumi/Nya (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	That's my girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is for harumibabe on instagram who first got me into this ship!! I hope you like it you funky little bastard :)
> 
> (also, I know some people might be concerned about the age difference but harumi is 14/15 and Nya is 16 so it's fine, but don't keep reading if that will bother you)

Harumi stretched as she entered her room. Training had been especially hard that day and she was sore all over. As she flipped the lights on, she noticed that she wasn’t alone. Nya, her roommate, was sleeping on her bed.

At least, she had been sleeping, until Harumi turned on the lights.

“Harumi,” Nya whined, “can’t I get some rest around here?”

Harumi shrugged. “Sorry.”

“I take it training is over?” Nya’s hand covered her face as she adjusted to the light.

“Yeah,” Harumi flung herself down next to Nya, groaning slightly as her muscles protested.

“Are you sore?”

Harumi nodded. “I’m just not used to this type of rigorous exercise. But I’ll be fine.”

Propping herself on one elbow, Nya tapped a finger against her chin. “If you want,” she said, “I have a way to help you relax.”

“Fuck yes. Anything to stop this aching.”

Nya suddenly slid off the bed, striding over to the door. Shutting it, she twisted the lock, ensuring that she and Harumi wouldn’t be bothered. She turned back towards the younger girl, a look of anticipation in her eyes.

“Okay,” Nya said, “just tell me to stop if you get uncomfortable.”

Harumi nodded, although she wondered what Nya’s ‘relaxation method’ could be. Perhaps stretches? Or a massage? She wasn’t sure, but she trusted Nya.

After all, she was the ninja who Harumi had always looked up to the most, as well as the fact that she had a crush on the muscular water ninja.

Before joining the team, Harumi had always been a fan. She drew pictures of them, kept up with all the gossip, and always dreamed of a chance to meet the famous ninja. Now that she was part of the group, she couldn’t be happier.

She felt Nya’s touch at her chin and tilted her head to look up at the older girl’s face. Harumi shook her bangs aside to better see Nya’s half smile. Her fingers traced Harumi’s face, ghosting across her pale skin.

“Lean back,” Nya whispered, applying slight pressure to Harumi’s shoulders.

Obediently, she did as Nya asked. She lay, sprawled on her back, waiting to see what would happen next. Her muscles still ached, but the anticipation she felt pushed all other feelings away.

Nya hovered above her, settling herself on Harumi’s hips. Her thick ass rubbed against her, causing Harumi’s eyes to widen at the touch. Nya leaned close. Ruby red lips positioned themselves near hers, before planting a short kiss to them.

“Wha-,” Harumi was cut off by a full kiss from her idol.

She tensed at the unexpected contact, before relaxing into the moment. Her lips moved against Nya’s and her head felt light. This couldn’t be real; it was something she had dreamed about and pleasured herself to, but the fact that it was actually happening had her heart fluttering.

Pulling back from the kiss, Nya surveyed the starstruck girl beneath her. Harumi’s eyes were wide with excitement. White hair spread around her head like a halo and her mouth hung slightly open.

“I think my method is definitely working,” said Nya.

“Uhhh,” was all Harumi could say in response.

Nya leaned close, her round lips brushing Harumi’s ear. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes! Definitely, keep going. Please?”

Laughing, Nya straightened, her hand trailing down Harumi’s chest. “Alright, but first, you have to tell me what it is you want. Beg for it, Rumi.”

“I want you to fuck me,” whispered Harumi, “please.”

“Say it louder.”

“Fuck me, Nya!”

“It will be my pleasure.”

Reaching behind her, Nya began undoing the straps of her tank-top. Harumi watched, transfixed, as the shirt fell away to reveal a pair of the hugest boobs she had ever seen. Nya wasn’t wearing a bra, as she had been sleeping, so when she tossed the shirt aside, nothing was left on her well-defined chest.

“Wow,” Harumi managed to say.

“Like what you see?” Nya laughed.

Hesitantly, Harumi reached out a hand. “Can I touch them?”

In answer, Nya grabbed her hand, placing it directly on her tits. Harumi’s heart pounded as she gave a cautious squeeze. She glanced towards Nya, wanting to see how the older girl would react.

Nya nodded at her to continue. Her soft skin felt so good under Harumi’s tired fingers. She gently explored the canvas, paying special attention to Nya’s round nipples. Nya bent forward, her boobs swaying in front of Harumi’s face.

“You can suck on them if you want,” she said.

Could Nya get any more perfect? Harumi didn’t think so. The most attractive woman she knew was literally offering to let her lick her tits. That was an opportunity Harumi wasn’t going to turn down.

She gave a small swipe of her tongue to the creamy skin before her. Nya was warm. She didn’t taste of anything in particular but Harumi was already craving the feel of her skin. Leaning forward to have better access, she pressed her open mouth to one of Nya’s boobs.

Harumi’s fingers continued fondling the round breasts as she took Nya’s nipple into her mouth. Nya allowed Harumi to play with her boobs for a moment more before gently pushing her away.

“Okay, that’s enough for now.”

“I wasn’t done,” Harumi pouted, falling back onto the bed.

With a swift movement, Nya shoved her hand down Harumi’s shorts, brushing her clit as she did so.

“I guess you don’t want to try other things then,” she said sultrily.

“Okay fine, you’re right.”

Harumi clenched her legs, desperate for any sort of friction that Nya’s hand could give her. To her dismay, Nya withdrew her hand, shaking it in Harumi’s face.

“Don’t be so hasty. First, I need you to undress.”

Upset that Nya had removed her hand, Harumi shook her head. “Undress me yourself, if you want it that bad.”

Nya cocked her head, a sly smile crossing her face. “As you wish, princess.”

Her voice sent heat pooling straight to Harumi’s legs. Reaching for Harumi’s shirt, Nya slowly tugged it off, before flinging it to the floor. Her eyes drank in the sight of the needy girl laying beneath her, before she moved on to Harumi’s bra.

Once it was unhooked, Nya couldn’t help but trail her fingers down the princess’s slim figure. “You look gorgeous.”

Harumi huffed. “I know that already.”

It gave her a thrill to act so bratty to Nya. She secretly longed to be bossed by the older girl, while still maintaining some semblance of being in control. Her breath suddenly quickened as Nya’s fingers pressed to her throat.

“Am I going to have to punish you? Hmm? Do you enjoy teasing me, Harumi?”

“No,” Harumi gasped, “I’ll be good for you. Just get on to fucking me already, please.”

“Alright.” 

Nya’s fingers slid from Harumi’s throat, moving their way downwards. She slipped off of Harumi’s lap, only to reposition herself at the crotch of her shorts. Thrusting her legs apart to make room for Nya, Harumi gazed down at the sight of the ninja laying between her thighs.

Nya winked at Harumi before pressing her mouth to the fabric of her shorts. Harumi could feel the hotness of her lips even through the fabric. Whining, she jerked her hips. The friction was unbearable as Nya’s tongue lapped at her shorts, creating a dark spot on them.

Suddenly, Harumi could feel Nya’s hands on her legs. They crept upwards, before slipping under her shorts. When Nya’s fingers brushed her clit, Harumi couldn’t help but give a small cry.

“Shh,” warned Nya, “you don’t want the others to hear do you?”

“Maybe,” gasped Harumi, “I want them to know how hot you are and how good you are at fucking.”

“Be quiet for me,” said Nya.

“Fine.”

Nya retracted her hands, then slid Harumi’s shorts and underwear off. Now the only pieces of clothing left where her own bottoms. Nya shimmied out of her sleeping shorts, her large ass jiggling as she did so. Once both girls were completely naked, she resumed her position in front of Harumi’s pussy.

Flicking out her tongue, Nya gave a small lick to Harumi’s clit. Her actions were met with a muffled cry, but Harumi did her best to stay quiet. Fingers tangled themselves in Nya’s choppy black hair as she continued licking stripes up Harumi’s already dripping pussy.

“Nya, oh my god…you’re so good at this.”

“What do you think me and Skylor did when we attended her father’s tournament?”

The thought of Nya with Skylor was so hot that Harumi filed it away for future exploration. She appreciated the fact that the older girl was experienced; it would make her first time much more enjoyable.

“You’re a virgin, right?” Nya asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good, because I can’t wait to give you your first orgasm.”

Harumi blushed. “Well, I have experimented on my own, so it won’t necessarily be my first orgasm.”

“Oh?” Nya looked up from Harumi’s pussy to make eye contact. “Well, it will certainly be the first time I make you cum.”

“Actually,” Harumi’s blush deepened, “I kind of…well…I have imagined this before.”

Nya laughed. “Wow you’re even hornier than I thought. I’ll try to make it live up to your expectations then.”

With that being said, she thrust her tongue into Harumi’s pussy. The younger girl automatically clenched, her fingers tightening their grip in Nya’s hair. Harumi felt hot all over; her heart rate increased as Nya continued lapping at her clit and pussy.

“Oh fuck, you’re so hot Nya.”

Giving a final kiss to Harumi’s pussy, Nya crawled up to plant a kiss on her face. 

“Lift your leg up.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“Lift your fucking leg or I’ll leave you like this, needy, and desperate to cum,” growled Nya.

Harumi lifted her leg.

Nya positioned herself so that her pussy hovered a breath above Harumi’s. Reaching down, she slowly rubbed her own clit, a blissful expression covering her face. Harumi watched in awe as Nya dipped two fingers into her pussy, leisurely pumping them in and out. Her knuckles nudged against the younger girl’s clit, earning a small moan from Harumi.

Steadying herself, Nya slung a leg across Harumi’s body, angling her pussy so that it brushed Harumi’s with each movement. She came down gently and began scissoring Harumi. Each bit of friction had her gasping the water ninja’s name. 

“Harumi, you feel so good…fuck.”

Nya’s boobs bounced up and down, hypnotizing Harumi with their motions. Tentatively she reached a hand up to grasp them as Nya continued her movements. Pressure was building inside her, begging for a release. Nya’s pace quickened as if she sensed it.

Her frantic movements caused Harumi to flick her hips forward, thrusting against Nya. 

“Fuck, Harumi,” Nya growled, “you look so good like this…spread out beneath me…just begging for me to fuck you.”

“Please,” begged Harumi, “I want you inside me. Use your fingers.”

“First you have to get me off.”

Nya stopped her movements and repositioned herself above Harumi’s face.

“I want you to eat me out,” she stated.

“Yes ma’am,” answered Harumi, her eyes wide with anticipation.

Settling herself gently on Harumi’s mouth, Nya steadied herself with one hand on the wall. Harumi was unsure of just what to do but she figured that using her tongue wouldn’t hurt. She gave an experimental swipe to Nya’s clit and was answered with a low moan.

Encouraged, she accelerated her pace, licking and sucking at Nya’s wet pussy. Her movements, were frantic, uncoordinated, but they worked. Nya’s moans grew louder as Harumi suddenly plunged her tongue into her folds.

One of her hands drifted to her own clit as she continued sucking Nya off. She satisfied herself with small touches, patiently waiting for what she knew would come soon. Twirling her tongue around Nya’s clit, Harumi tried to speed her movements up.

“Harumi…I…I’m about to cum,” Nya gasped.

Within seconds, Nya’s body jerked as she came with a shuddering gasp. Harumi continued licking her until Nya finally slid off.

“Wow,” she said, her eyes flickering to Harumi’s, “not bad for a first-timer.”

“You’ve had your turn, now satisfy me,” Harumi pouted.

“Sure thing, princess.”

Nya lay back in her previous position, head between Harumi’s thighs. She pressed sloppy kisses to her clit, before pulling away. When she returned, it was to slide three fingers into Harumi’s throbbing pussy.

“Oh shit…Nya…you feel…so good.”

Harumi could hardly think clearly. Every stroke of Nya’s fingers sent fireworks dancing through her veins. She was on fire, and loved every second of it. She was desperate for release, needing it as she needed to breathe.

The combination of fingers and tongue was enough to drive her to the edge. Harumi gasped Nya’s name as she came, clenching around her fingers. The water ninja continued pumping her fingers lazily in and out, keeping a steady pace.

Harumi’s chest heaved as she cruised down from her high. She felt airy, as if she could float off the planet at any second. Leaving her position at Harumi’s thighs, Nya came up to roughly kiss her.

“I told you to stay quiet,” she said.

“It’s not like you did any better.”

Laughing, Nya dove back for another kiss.

~~~

Later, as the two girls lay curled on the bed, Nya asked, “so do your muscles feel any better?”

“Actually, yeah, they do. If that’s what it takes for you to fuck me, then I’m training hard every day.”

Nya pulled her close, burying her nose in Harumi’s white hair.

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> we all want to be fucked by big titty water ninja, just admit it
> 
> also the title is from fifth harmony's song "that's my girl"


End file.
